Corazones Enamorados
by Diamante-Esmeralda
Summary: Hermione Granger es nueva en Hogwarts, una escuela que le cambiara la vida y le hara encontrar el amor que siempre ha esperado, pero, ¿Y si no hay solo un chico detras de ella? Amor, aventuras, comedia y mucha magia!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, chicos, en esta historía que hemos hecho nosotras, cada una subira un capitulo propio suyo y la otra sin saber lo que va a pasar o piensa la otra subira el siguiente y así hasta terminar la historia, y así no sabremos como terminará la historia y nos llevaremos una sorpresa todos :D**

**En esta historia habrá: romance, tragedia, celos, envidia, amor, lios entre muchos personajes, disgustos, lágrimas, sonrisas, esperanza pero sobre todo MAGIA!**

**Y ahora os dejamos con el primer capítulo escrito por ESMERALDA :3**

* * *

Esta es la historia del mágico, especial y maravilloso y fantástico paso por la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts de Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger es una chica muy inteligente, guapa (aunque la gente diga lo contrario), estudiosa, responsable, joven y muy atractiva a los chicos, aunque no lo admitan. Le gusta el sushi y leer hasta altas horas de la noche bajo la luz de la plateada luna llena.

Un día, cuando cumplió los once años, un estraño búho blanco con manchas marrones aparecio en su ventana, y con el pico le pidio entrar dentro de la habitación, ya que fuera hacia mucho frio, era invierno. Lo abrio con un poco de miedo ya que no sabia que era ese ser alado blanco, tan grande como ella casi (o eso pensaba ella), pero el ave estraña le dio una carta que ponia HOGWARTS: ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y BRUJERIA. Hermione se estraño muchisimo ante eso, ya que nunca le habia pasado nada semejante, la abrio y descubrio que era una bruja. Bajo corriendo las escaleras (se tropezo en el tercer escalon y casi se cae de culo, pero no hubiera pasado nada porque es la prota y no puede morir jaja) y le dijo a su madre que era bruja y que iba a ir a la escuela, la madre penso que eso era genial y que tendrían que ir a al callejon Diagon para comprar las cosas de brujeria para poder hacer magia y asi ser la gran bruja que en un futuro sera. "Pero cuando llegue tu padre de trabajar, antes no" le dijo su madre a la niña toda ilusionada.

Cuando su padre llego a la media noche la majestuosa luz de la luna vio la carta y casi se muere del susto, pero al poco rato le parecio bien, ya que era todo un honor y era un padre enrollado, y dijeron de ir a Londres al dia siguiente.

"Esto es INCREIBLE!" dijo la muchacha cuando entro en el callejon Diagon con sus padres. Todo estaba lleno de magos, brujas y pequeños brujos y futuros estudiantes de la escuela HOGWARTS de magia y brujeria. Todos iban a comprar calderos, varitas, ingredientes, tunicas, libros, chucherias mágicas y a visitar las tiendas mas famosas del lugar. Pero entonces ocurrio algo que Granger no se esperaba...

"Cariño, tu padre tiene un importante reunion de negocios ahora, algo ha pasado donde trabaja. Tenemos que irnos. Afortunadamente en el caldero chorreante hemos encontrado otro brujo que sabe de estas cosas y te ayudara con tu lista de primer curso de HOGWARTS, de acuerdo cariño? Un beso te quiero" Y juntos los padres se fueron por el callejon de piedra y desaparecieron en el horizonte.

"Hola pequeña"... y ante sus hermosos ojos dorados, la niña vio ante ella una figura alta y perfecta de un hombre maduro, atractivo, inteligente y rico. "Me llamo Lucius Malfoy, encantado de conocerte". Le estrujo la mano con fuerza a la pelimorena y ambos recorriendo todo el callejon Diagon en busca de las cosas que la niña necesitaria para su primer curso en la escuela magica. Todo parecia un sueño, incluso estar al lado de aquel hombre tan guapo de pelo rubio casi blanco, pero no por ser viejo. Desafortunadamente para ella, era demasiado mayor para ella y esa relacion no podia ser posible ya que segun ella seguramente estaria casado con una modelo o una chica guapa, ya que Hermione era una chica muy lista y se imaginaba rapidamente las cosas, era una capacidad innata que tenia para calar a la gente.

Ya cuando se hizo de tarde, Hermione Granger se alejo del callejon con su nuevo compañero Lucius Malfoy. Ella se ruborizaba cada vez que el hombre la miraba, pero no porque estuviera enamorada, si no por verguenza de la chica ya que era un hombre mayor. "El tren sale en 10 minutos, ve al ande nueve y tres cuartos y entre en el tren que te llevara a tu nueva vida. Espero que nos podamos volver a encontrar en otras circunstancias, no todos los dias se encuentra a una chica tan lista como tu. Ah y por cierto, tengo un hijo que tambien va a tu mismo curso, ya sabras quien es cuando lo conozcas. Hasta luego" Y el pelirubio platino se alejo entre la multitud con su baston elegantemente.

La chica no sabia que pensar, eran muchas iluusiones juntas en su cabeza. Fue con el carrito de las cosas de magia hacia el anden, y entro con decision por la columna curvada hacia el anden. Alli habia un monton de gente toda ilusionada por empezar el nuevo curso, al igual que ella. Como solo quedaba un minuto para que saliese el tren hacia Hogwarts, Hermione corrio con decision hacia una de las puertas y entonces de repente... se choco contra un chico! Ella callo al suelo y se hizo daño en el trasero, poniendo cara de limon. el chico cuando la vio se rio, pero luego vio que se habia hecho daño y la ayudo a levantarse, cogiendola por la mano y al alzarla la tuvo a solo unos centimetros de su cara...

"Tu eres... El hijo de Lucius Malfoy verdad?"

"Si, me llamo Draco Malfoy... sabes? Sin querer te he visto la ropa interior cuando caiste"

Hermione se ruborizo ante eso, intentando esconder su cara mirando al suelo de pura verguenza. El chico levanto su menton con los dedos y la miro fijamente a los ojos con sus preciosos ojos color esperanza. El momento se paro para ellos dos, pero de repente el tren dijo que se marchaba y Hermione, ruborizada, cogio sus cosas y se metio en la puerta justo detras de un chico pelirrojo que iba con una rata y vestia ropa mas grande de lo que un chico de 11 años deberia llevar. Malfoy entro tambien.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabian era que alguien estaba mirando detras de una columna lo que habia pasado. Un hombre que no habia dejado de espiar a nuestra Hermione Granger desde que entro en el callejon Diagon. Un hombre de tunica negra y mirada curva como su nariz que se relamio y fruncio el ceño, mas fruncido que en toda su vida.

"Ya nos encontraremos en clase de pociones, señorita Granger", y se dio la vuelta y se fue volando en su saeta de fuego.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, este es el primer capitulo de la historia Corazones Enamorados. Espero que os haya gustado, Diamante continuara con el segundo capitulo de la saga! Estara lleno de sorpresas, seguro! :P**

**Y si, me gusta mucho las historias con lemon y yaoi y esas cosas, asi que no espereis romanticismo en mis historias eh? un saludo a todos y esperamos rewiews para seguir escribiendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje en tren no fue muy divertidisimo, nuestra protagonista guapa y inteligente Hermione Granger se quedo dormida en cuanto se conecto los auriculares de su Iphone 5 en las orejas y la increible y magica voz de One direction comenzó a sonar (...I know you've never loved...), ya que había madrugado mucho. A las cuatro de la tarde le despertó el sonido de las ruedas del tren parándose, se levantó del sillón estirándose, casi callendose hacia atras por la fuerza que el tren tenia al pararse, se planchó la falda del uniforme con las manos, ya que se había cambiado su vestido horizontal de H&M azul turquesa en cuanto se sentó en el asiento (el cual llevaba a juego con un bolso de armani de piel de animal marron, muy brillante y nuevo, y unas converse rosas para darle ese toque rebelde que ella siempre tenia en el fondo de si misma), y ayudó a las dos chicas con las que compartía la cabina, de las cuales no recordaba el nombre, (porque son personajes de relleno jaja :P), a anudarles la corbata del uniforme de HOGWARTS ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y BRUJERIA.

Abrío la puerta de la habitacion del tren y ando por el pasillo, y se encontró con el hijo de aquel hombre rubio tan atractivo y misterioso que se había encontrado en el callejón Diagon. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato de segundo, pero a Hermion Granger le pareció toda la vida y a Draco tambien. Se sumergió en los ojos cristalinos color agua de él y él en los ojos de ella. Siguió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras y puso los pies en el andén. Había muchos alumnos, todos vestidos con su túnica negra únicamente, ya que aun no habián sido seleccionado a ninguna de las cuatros casas de magos de la escuela Hogwarts y no tenían ningun color a conjunto con el uniforme (los de otros cursos si porque si habian sido escogidos por el sombrero a una de las casas)

Hermione no se encontró a nadie conocido, pero conoció a mucha gente he hizo a muchos amigos. Al final, se dirigió con un grupo que acababa de conocer que al parecer vivia en la misma zona de Londres de ella a donde un hombre muy alto, gordo y con barba negra les dirigía con un farolillo en la mano. Les dirigió por un oscuro bosque, por el que no se veía nada y Hermione casi se pierde, al final se subieron a unos barcos que atravesaron las aguas de un lago que estaba enfrente del castillo que se veía iluminado en la oscuridad que era la escuela. Hermion se bajo de los barcos con sus nuevos amigos que había hecho mientras remaban hacia el castillo, con cuidado de mancharse sus mocasines de charol color negros en el blandito barro de la orilla del lago.

Subieron por un sendero y unas escaleras, llegaron al castillo y cuando les cerraron la puerta detras de ella, se volvio y descubrió que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se estaban peleando. No entendía porque, si Harry era muy buen chico atractivo y Draco era un muchacho muy simpatico y apuesto, pero si nadie no hacía algo, acabarían matándose, ya que, como todo el mundo, el odio entre Harry y Draco era muy profundo y oscuro. Hermione corrió evitando a la gente que había formado un corro alrededor de los muchachos y se interpuso entre ellos dos justo cuando Harry iba a lanzarle un hechizo reducto directo a la cara de Draco. Afortunadamente, Harry es un chico muy bueno y justo y paró antes de atacar a Hermione porque ahora era su amiga.

-¡Harry para! - gritó Hermione con las manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro. -Draco es... es... es un BUEN AMIGO MIO!

Harry paró, y Draco la miró con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, aunque por otra parte parecia algo triste por aquella afirmacion, no entendia porque pero pronto lo descubriria porque pasaria ams tiempo con Hermion Granger y se conocerian mejor y el descubriria que la quiere (pero eso mas adelante). En ese momento, la profesora MacGonagal entró en la sala y les dijo que debían entrar al gran comedor. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron. A partir de ese momento la vida de Hermione Jein Granger cambió para siempre.


End file.
